Harrys Skiurlaub
by Quarks
Summary: Harry verbringt mit seinen Freunden ein Wochenende im Schnee. Was werden sie dabei alles erleben? Eine Kurzgeschichte für winterliche Abende.


_Disclaimer: Alles Bekannte in dieser Geschichte gehört Joanne K. Rowling, der Rest ist von mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld._

**Der Skiurlaub**

Harry und Ginny hatten zusammen mit ihren Freunden beschlossen, ein Wochenende im Schnee zu verbringen. Sie nahmen sich vor, endlich einmal Ski- respektive Snowboardfahren zu lernen. Sie konnten zwar wunderbar zaubern und auch auf Besen fliegen, aber mit Schnee verbanden sie bislang nur Schneeballschlachten und sonst klirrende Kälte mit dementsprechend kalten Fingern und Füssen. Ein bisschen wärmer hatten sie es im Freien nur, wenn sie mit ihren jeweiligen Liebsten zusammen sein konnten und sich gegenseitig zu wärmen vermochten. Nun aber wollten sie endlich auch einmal selber erleben, was sie bisher nur aus dem Unterricht für Muggelkunde kennen gelernt hatten. Wenn man dieser Lehrperson glauben schenken wollte, musste der Wintersport ein tolles Vergnügen sein.

Sie erforschten also, wo denn noch Plätze frei waren, an denen sie übernachten konnten, denn sie wollten nicht aufs Geratewohl in einen Skiort zu fahren und erst dort festzustellen, dass bereits alle Betten belegt waren. Dies erwies sich als schwieriger, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatten, da es keine Skiorte gab, welche nur für Zauberer ausgelegt waren. Harry kam es komisch vor, dass Zauberer kein Bedürfnis nach Skiurlaub zu haben schienen, sich die magische Welt im Winter entweder nicht oder dann auf andere Weise zu vergnügen pflegte.

So mussten sich Harry und Ginny also in der Muggelwelt nach entsprechenden Ferienorten erkundigen und nach Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten suchen, was bedeutete, dass sie ein normales Telefon respektive einen Computer in einem Internetcafe benutzen mussten. Harry kannte sich zwar in der Muggelwelt aus, hatte aber nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich an einen Computer zu setzen, da ihm die Dursleys dies verweigerten. Trotzdem wollten sie sich, vor allem aber Ginny, welche stets für neue Sachen zu haben war, per Internet um eine Ferienwohnung für ein Wochenende bemühen.

"Kannst du nun mit einem Computer umgehen?" fragte Ginny ihren Freund.

"Einschalten und einfache Programme bedienen geht schon, aber wie ich mich im Internet zurechtfinden kann, weiss ich noch nicht so genau, da müssen wir wohl oder übel den Betreiber dieses Internetcafes um Hilfe bitten", gab Harry zu.

Nachdem sie einen kurzen Lehrgang im Internet absolvieren durften, welcher dank Ginnys Aussehen, der Betreiber war von ihren leuchtend roten Haaren und ihrem charmanten Lächeln hin und weg, sogar gratis ausgefallen war, suchten sie sich also einen geeigneten Skiort mit noch freien Ferienwohnungen für sich und ihre vier Freunde, denn sie wollten zusammen mit Hermine, Ron, Neville und Luna ein weisses Wochenende zu verbringen. Tatsächlich fanden sie am Ortsrand von Nenthead eine schmucke kleine Berghütte, die am gewünschten Termin noch verfügbar war. Sofort reservierten sie sich die Hütte, vergassen dabei natürlich nicht, auch gleich die Kosten für die Skilifte und sonstigen Angebote auszudrucken. Harry hatte beschlossen, die Kosten für das gesamte Wochenende zu übernehmen, was von ihm aber einiges an gutem Zureden benötigte, bis er Ginny davon überzeugt hatte, dies als vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk zu akzeptieren. Dass er ihr an Weihnachten trotzdem noch ein Präsent überreichen würde, behielt er vorerst lieber für sich.

"Hallo zusammen, wir haben euch hier in den Raum der Wünsche gerufen, weil wir nun endlich den Termin für unser gemeinsames Schneewochenende gefunden haben. Wir haben eine Berghütte reservieren können, in welcher wir genügend Platz haben und auch selber kochen können. Selbstverständlich können wir auch im Dorf in den Ausgang gehen. Die Preise sind angenehm tief, da noch nicht Hochsaison herrscht …"

"Aber ich habe doch gar nicht so viel Geld, dass ich mir so etwas leisten kann", wurde Harry von Ron unterbrochen.

"Dies ist mir auch bewusst, weshalb ich euch folgenden Vorschlag mache: ich bezahle das ganze Wochenende von meinem Geld, das ich ja von meinen Eltern geerbt habe, und ihr könnt es mir danach Stückweise zurückzahlen, gerade so, wie ihr es euch einrichten könnt. Dieses Wochenende wollen wir Spass haben und nicht jeden Knut zweimal umdrehen müssen. Ihr könnt mir ja dafür ein ganz tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, ich lasse mich gerne überraschen." Harry hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, seine Schulkameraden zu überzeugen. Er hatte ganz einfach ein Gespür für die richtigen Worte, mit denen er sie von seiner Meinung überzeugen konnte.

"Aber was wollen wir an diesem Wochenende denn machen, ich war doch noch gar nie in einem Wintersportgebiet?" Fragte nun Luna, und Neville wie auch Ron nickten bestätigend dazu, da auch sie den Schnee hauptsächlich von Hogwarts kannten.

"Auch wir können noch nicht Skifahren oder Snowboarden, aber wir können dort eine Skischule besuchen, wo uns die Technik beigebracht wird", entkräftete Ginny die Ängste der Gruppe.

Sie waren nach einer scheinbar endlosen Reise im Zug endlich in Nenthead angekommen und hatten die Berghütte bezogen. Eigentlich gab es genügend Räume, damit alle in separaten Zimmern hätten schlafen können, aber sie hatten sich recht schnell in nur drei Zimmern eingerichtet, "weil wir so weniger putzen müssen", hatte Luna gesagt, worauf alle erleichtert waren. Sie waren der Ansicht, dass es hier himmlisch gemütlich war, so richtig zum faulenzen, was Ron eigentlich sofort ausprobieren wollte, aber Hermine pochte darauf, dass zuerst die Arbeit und erst dann das Vergnügen zu kommen habe, was den anderen ein Grinsen auf die Gesichter zu zaubern vermochte.

Also gingen sie in das nächste Skisportgeschäft und kleideten sich der Sportart entsprechend ein, welche sie lernen wollten. Harry und Ginny verliessen den Laden mit Snowboards, Hermine und Ron hatten Skier in den Händen und Luna teilte sich mit Neville einen Schlitten, weil sie meinte, wenn sie alleine unterwegs wäre, würde sie sich doch nur wieder verfahren, und zudem bekäme sie immer so schnell kalt. Neville war das noch so recht, da er so nicht zugeben musste, dass er ziemlichen Respekt vor dem Skifahren hatte. Dass er auf diese Weise auch immer nah bei Luna sein konnte, war für ihn ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt.

Sie nahmen ihre Sportgeräte und machten sich auf den Weg zu der Piste, um sich bei den Skilehrern zu melden. Nach einem gemeinsamen Warmturnen, bei welchem sie sich gut amüsierten, ging es dann in getrennten Gruppen daran, die Eigenheiten der jeweiligen Fortbewegungsarten kennen zu lernen. Harry und Ginny durften als erstes lernen, wie sie auf dem Brett stehend seitlich rutschen und bremsen sollten. Dies zuerst mit dem Bauch voraus, danach mit dem Bauch in Richtung Hang, also rückwärts über die Schulter schauend, was zu interessanten Verrenkungen führte. Der nächste Schritt war nun, das Board auf die Kante zu stellen und so den Hang entlang zu fahren. Da sie dies schnell im Griff hatten, ging der Lehrer weiter und zeigte ihnen, wie sie eine Kurve fahren konnten.

"Verflixt noch mal, ständig lande ich im Schnee, wenn ich eine Kurve fahren will", meckerte Ginny, und auch Harry bestätigte ihr, "mir geht es genauso, ich kapiere es nicht, warum das nicht klappen will. Aber eigentlich siehst du auch als Schneefrau doch ganz süss aus." Diese Bemerkung wurde mit einer Ladung Schnee kommentiert, worauf auch Harry mehrheitlich in weiss gehüllt war.

"Ich kann euch beruhigen, Kurven fahren ist der schwierigste Teil beim Snöben, das hat noch keiner beim ersten Versuch geschafft. Ich erkläre es euch noch einmal Schritt für Schritt, wenn ihr diesen Ablauf dann befolgt, dann klappt es auch mit der Kurve." Der Lehrer zeigte es ihnen noch einmal, und tatsächlich, fast sofort konnten sie nun auch die Fahrtrichtung ändern. Jetzt ging der Spass richtig los, immer mit dem Lift nach oben und sofort wieder vorsichtig die Piste hinunter, immer darauf bedacht, die Bewegungsabläufe immer mehr zu perfektionieren.

"Irgendwie kommt mir das Ganze vor wie im Unterricht für Zauberkunst", meinte Ginny, als sie alleine waren, da sie dem Lehrer nicht unbedingt verraten wollten, dass sie Zauberer waren, schliesslich befanden sie sich in einem Muggelgebiet. "Nur wenn du die Bewegung richtig ausführst, dann funktioniert es auch, und auch hier heisst es üben, üben, üben. Aber so langsam habe ich den Dreh raus, es macht immer mehr Spass."

Auch Harry fand sich immer besser auf seinem Brett zurecht: "Du hast recht, meine kleine Schneefrau, aber so langsam tun mir alle Muskeln weh. Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend, ich habe da noch etwas entdeckt, von dem ich denke, dass es dir noch mehr Spass machen wird, zumal man dort so richtig schön entspannen kann."

"Was hast du gesehen, Schneemann? Komm, sag es mir, damit ich mich auch richtig darauf freuen kann", konterte Ginny, gefolgt von einem Augenaufschlag, der Harry beinahe schwach werden liess. Er konnte das Geheimnis aber gerade noch bewahren. Da sie beide aber doch recht erschöpft waren, liessen sie sich in den Schnee fallen und legten eine Pause ein.

Nach einer Weile wurden sie durch ein plötzlich auftretendes Schneegestöber aufgeschreckt, welches von einem Lachen begleitet wurde, das ihnen doch sehr bekannt vorkam. Ron und Hermine waren in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht faul gewesen und beherrschten ihre Skier schon gut genug, um die beiden beim Bremsen mit Schnee zu überhäufen. Harry und Ginny bedankten sich umgehend mit ein paar Schneebällen, und da sie nicht immer trafen, wurden auch Neville und Luna in diese Schneeballschlacht mit einbezogen, da hier auch der Schlittelweg vorbeiführte. So artete diese Pause wiederum in eine veritable sportliche Veranstaltung aus, bei der der Schnee mehrheitlich in komprimierter Form und hauptsächlich horizontal unterwegs war. Da sie nach einer Weile alle ziemlich nass, erhitzt und erschöpft waren, beschlossen sie, den ersten Tag im Schnee zu beenden.

Nach dem Duschen, welches recht schnell vonstatten ging, da Harry sie zur Eile trieb, führte er sie dann zu seiner Überraschung, welche von einem Hallenbad mit geheiztem Aussenpool verkörpert wurde. Sofort wurde diese Idee mit Begeisterung aufgenommen, hatten sie doch im warmen Wasser endlich eine Gelegenheit, um sich ausruhen zu können. Als sie sich jedoch im Innenbereich richtig umgesehen hatten, freuten sie sich noch mehr, da dieses Bad auch über einen umfangreichen Wellnessbereich verfügte, der genügend Möglichkeiten bot, um sich so richtig entspannen zu können und sich verwöhnen zu lassen. Zuerst gingen sie schwimmen, obwohl man vielleicht besser sagen sollte, planschen, denn zum Schwimmen kamen sie dabei nicht wirklich. Ständig hatte irgendwer der Gruppe eine neue Idee, wie die anderen aufgehalten werden konnten. Also änderten sie die "Sportart" und spielten Fangen, wobei sie sich derart verausgabten, dass sie über Harrys Vorschlag froh waren:

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns im Wellnessbereich entspannen gehen. wer kommt mit in den Whirlpool?"

"Natürlich komme ich mit, und du auch, das tut dir gut", äusserte Luna klar ihre Meinung, während sich Neville irgendwie übergangen fühlte.

Hermine konnte über die Selbstsicherheit von Luna nur staunen, sie selber getraute sich nicht, einfach so über Ron zu bestimmen. Sie gingen also gemeinsam in den Whirlpool, anschliessend genossen sie eine Massage, bei der Ron doch tatsächlich einschlief. Sofort dachte Ginny an einen Eimer Eiswasser, um ihn zu wecken, zu Rons Glück war aber keines verfügbar. Nach dem Abstecher in die Sauna waren nun alle restlos zufrieden mit sich und der Welt und vor allem mit Harry, welcher sich das alles ausgedacht hatte.

Nach einem feinen Nachtessen in einem gemütlichen kleinen Restaurant, sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie doch nicht selber kochen wollten, vor allem deshalb, weil sie vergessen hatten einzukaufen, gingen sie zurück in die Berghütte, welche sich am Rand der Ortschaft befand. Sie begaben sich nach der obligaten Abendtoilette direkt in die Schlafräume, da sie dermassen wohlig entspannt waren, dass sie sich nur noch schlafen legen wollten.

Zum Glück hatten Harry und Hermine daran gedacht, Wecker mitzunehmen, sonst hätten sie wohl den halben Tag verschlafen. So aber waren bereits um acht Uhr alle wieder auf den Beinen, wobei so mancher noch nicht so richtig aus den Augen sehen konnte. Doch spätestens nach dem Frühstück mit den herrlich frisch duftenden Brötchen, welche Harry beim Bäcker geholt hatte, und viel heissem Kaffee waren die Lebensgeister wieder erwacht. Voller Tatendrang stürzten sie sich wieder in den Schnee, um die Pisten unsicher zu machen. Da sie mittlerweile ihre gleitenden Untersätze gut genug unter Kontrolle hatten, erkundeten sie die Möglichkeiten, welche das Skigebiet ihnen bot. Zu ihrer Freude hatten sie den ganzen Tag genug Abwechslung bei der Wahl der Pisten, so dass der Tag viel zu schnell verging.

Erschöpft, aber glücklich und mit einer gesunden Farbe auf den Wangen gaben sie die geliehene Ausrüstung zurück und machten sich nach einem letzten Essen wieder auf den Heimweg. Zuerst wollten sie eigentlich apparieren, beschlossen nun aber, doch wieder den Zug zu nehmen, da sie sich so in aller Ruhe von ihrem Skiurlaub verabschieden konnten.


End file.
